Make You Mine
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: AU. Erina Lee- Rin for her family and friends- has fallen in love with her best friend's brother. With their age difference and InuYasha's disapproval on Sesshomaru, she ended up losing confidence in love and dating. After being dumped by his fiancee, Sesshomaru contemplates if he should pursue after Rin knowing she doesn't like commitment. S/R.


**Make You Mine**

 **by Shunrei Ryuzaki**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha's characters are not mine. If it is, I probably made a Sesshomaru and Rin Gaiden.

 **I**

"You have to understand, Sessh. It's not about you." Kagura looked away, her hand gripping the teacup in her hand tighter. The delicious aroma of newly cooked pieces of bread filled the cafe's atmosphere along with the murmur of chatting with the other customers.

Sesshomaru Takahashi stared at his fiancee - no - his ex-fiancee, and wondered why the heck she just showed up in his office and dragged him out from his business meetings just to dump him. Well, it would have been better if she had just called or messaged him, telling him to fuck off. But then, he knows Kagura's preference.

Maybe she thinks that he'll be furious about it and there would be a word war between them. He looked up into her face trying to figure it out. Sesshomaru is a man of few words. He doesn't cause a scene or lash out easily. Heck, sometimes he can't even believe that he could stay calm without beating out the hell from InuYasha. If that is Kagura worrying about, then she probably didn't know him well. As his half-brother's best friend Rin have pointed out to him before, that wasn't a good start to have a relationship.

She had claimed that if you want to have a healthy relationship, you should know every habit and pet peeves your partner had. He probably didn't know much about Kagura or didn't even pay enough attention to know her better. One thing that he knows though that like him, her heart isn't in their relationship. Maybe that's why he didn't feel hurt at all when she's breaking up with him.

"You are practically breaking up with me, so I assume there is at least a valid reason on your part. " He said in his usual uncaring tone." Is it because of Naraku? " he added.

Her ruby eyes widen slightly at his statement. He noticed her cheeks slightly flushed which amused him. Never in their three years being together had seen her blushed like a teenager in love.

"Yes." He barely heard her reply. Her eyes drifted to her hands. "I know my father really wants to push this marriage arrangement but I would be lying to you if I become your wife knowing that I want someone else. "

He nodded. Well, at least another burden eased out from him. Like she said it was all about business, no feelings involved. But what really pushed him that day to propose to her? Of course, the sex was good although he thought something amiss. He came but he couldn't find any satisfaction during and after their intercourse. Maybe she really isn't the one for him.

"And also I want you to be happy, Sesshomaru. You are free now. You can now pursue Rin without worrying about me." He was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Kagura. His eyes instantly looked but to her. A sweet smile on her lips. He tried to open his mouth to contradict her but it failed.

"You and I aren't suited, Sessh." she chuckled. "I have known from the start that your eyes already set on her from the moment I met her." He didn't bother to reply. What more can he say? That he's in love with his half-brother's best friend for a long time? "I hope there would be no hard feelings between us."

A barely noticeable smile passed his lips, he tried his best to hide his feelings about talking about Rin.

"No. You should know better than that, Kagura. No harm was done. I hoped you and Naraku the best." Her face flushed again and offered a hand to Sesshomaru.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll talk about it with my father. I know that he doesn't approve Naraku but I really want for once to decide for myself and not to rely on him forever. "

He guessed that it was about time to stand up on her own. After some assurances and receiving some pieces of advice from her about Rin, she finally left him alone. Truthfully, he doesn't want to talk about it but Kagura insisted that he needs to be happy and want him to make a move. He considers Rin as a very close friend of his. Actually, no one can stand his cold stares and behavior except Rin. She seems unaffected and would laugh on his face joking about his grumpy attitude. Unknowingly, he smiled as his thoughts shifted to her. He looked at his watch and noticed that it is almost time for Rin to end up her music lessons.

-o-

Erina Lee stared at her music sheets scattered on her table. She sighed and blew some of her bangs out of frustration. Well, talk about her dating problems. She wondered what made Yukio think that he could just push her around and then played as the victim when she called it quits. What's is wrong with this egotistical man? He looked at her like it was the end of the world if she dumped him. Too bad for him, Rin - as her family and friends called her- doesn't take shit from anyone. She found him attractive and entertaining at the beginning but as time passed, she found herself confined to an egoistic and narcissistic person. He likes to complicate simple things which infuriate her. With all the shit he thrown at her feet, he had thought he'd be the one to dump her and not the other way around. She'd been on that scene before and she didn't plan to take that path again. 'Men and their egos' Rin gritted her teeth in frustration. He had stormed out of her office and she hopes out of her life.

She took her music sheets and organized it in proper order and put it away. She heard a knock on her office door and saw Kirara leaning on the door frame.

"Relax, Rin. You should know better that you can't take the burden all the time. "Kirara said. Rin groaned and rolled her eyes.

" You are right, Kirara. Maybe dating isn't for me, " she said.

Kirara laughed at her statement and shook her head.

" No, Rin. You should stop dating guys and dump them before reaching a month's limit. " she laughed again earning a disapproving glare from Rin.

" I don't date some random guys, Kirara. "

" No, you don't. You just don't take them seriously, don't go out into public with them and hate having a commitment from the guys you 'dated'. Kirara moved her fingers to quote and pointed out the dated part. "Besides, what's the point of you dating, if you keep on comparing them to Sesshomaru."

Rin arched a brow at that. She didn't think she'd compared them to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru might be one of the most sought out bachelors in town but that doesn't mean he influenced her dating skills. He's a good friend. Yeah, really good friend. What kind of friend that got hot to her friend. Maybe she is. From the moment he kissed her seven years ago, she couldn't forget him. Oh, who else can forget that sinfully lips of his when it devours you.

Rin shook her head in an attempt to clear her thought from indecent things. She isn't a virgin, to begin with, but that doesn't mean she has to entertain the idea of Sesshomaru's lips touching her skin. She shivered at the thought and sighed to calm herself.

"I am not." she said to Kirara." If you're here to wait for me so you can close up then you can leave and let me handle it."

Her music school occupies the whole third floor of the building. Music has always been the love her life so when she graduated from college at Seoul, she decided to open up her own music school here in Japan, close to the Higurashi Shrine where her grandparents and cousins resided. She loved being at Seoul but there's always a part of her missing when she stayed away from her friends in Japan. Her mom is the Japanese, consider her happiness and agree to let her stay while her father being born and raised in Korea all his life was a bit reluctant to let her go. She could always go back to Seoul and stay there but that would mean that she'd actually come up to end her feelings for Sesshomaru. Being with him, staying close and bugging him with her endless chatters makes her happy inside. She knows that she couldn't be with him. She is always that 'brother's best friend' in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe when Sesshomaru and Kagura finally tie the knot, she will cry at her stupidity by falling in love with InuYasha's older brother and buried her feelings deep down in her heart.

She heard Kirara laughed again and followed her gaze outside seeing the subject of her thoughts walking his ways to her small office.

"Well, well, look who's here. " Kirara sent a mischievous smile to her boss and Rin tried her best not to roll her eyes at her friend's teasing." I'll see you on Monday then." She turned her attention to Sesshomaru and make a way for him. His six feet height towering her small figure. She gave a pat on his shoulder which Sesshomaru raised a brow. Kirara tried not to laugh at his expression. Truly, his habit nearly the same as her boss and she wondered what the hell is wrong why aren't they together.

"I'll pass the baton to you, Sesshomaru. I hope you can mend Rin's broken heart." she teased Rin before leaving the two alone.

"What did she mean by that? No, don't say. I think I already know that you dumped another boy toy again." Sesshomaru said, smirking at the pouting face of Rin. She stood up from her seat and gave him a hug. The familiar scent of his masculine cologne that she always loved surrounded her.

"What are you doing here?" She let him go. He felt a bit of disappointment on losing her warmth against him.

"Just got an unexpected meeting earlier." At that tone, Rin knows something happened and Sesshomaru need someone to listen. "Are you busy?" She smiled. He knows that she will always have a time for him even though most of the time it was she that speaks a lot and he just giving her a monosyllabic response letting her know that he is listening to her chattering.

"You know InuYasha is getting jealous with the lot of time I'm spending with you. He claims that his girl best friend being abducted by his evil brother. " Rin teased. Sesshomaru snorted at her.

" As if that idiot brother of mine doesn't have a noisy wife, to begin with. Doesn't he realize I'm saving his ears by keeping your company? " He grinned and loving the pout adoring her face again.

" Hey! As if anyone besides me could stand your coldness."

"Touché. "

Sesshomaru hardly ever smile, if he does it always directed to the small woman in front of him. He always gives an impression that he's serious which is quite true in many ways. But unknown to many, he has a wicked sense of humor which Rin found amusing. With his long silvery mane, piercing amber eyes and well-built body, he is probably the "sex god". Dressed in an expensive black suit, light blue dress shirt with his top buttons opened, he appeared deliciously handsome. Oh, so sexy Rin couldn't deny it.

Rin cleared her throat.

"Want some coffee? Take a seat while I get you one," she said as she closed the door and Sesshomaru took a seat on the couch near her desk.

He watched as she prepared his coffee and noticed how her knee-length pale pink dress perfectly matched her skin tone. Damn those Koreans for having the perfectly smooth skin. Well, it shouldn't be surprising that Rin has that smooth skin and complexion given that she's half Korean, half Japanese in heritage. But aside from her skin, he thought most of her features are more on her Japanese side. Her semi-wild jet black hair that she always struggled to tame, her heart-shaped face, small nose and bright chocolate doe eyes that always leave him speechless when it met his. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Now that he's a free man and Rin being single at the same time, he contemplates if he should pursue her. He knows that Rin dates but don't want commitment and he wondered what had happened to her before to make her like this. Whenever he asked about it, she always shielded herself away from his questioning. He is one for a serious and lasting relationship. He knows that he likes her, needs her, loves her. But if he pursues after her and rejects him like what she'd done to her previous boyfriends... their friendship is on the line and he knows once he crossed over it, it would never be the same between them. He was once again pulled out from his thoughts when Rin sat beside him, putting his mug on the coffee table. He took it and sipped. He always wonders how Rin did know his preferences on almost everything.

"So what happened, Sesshomaru? You have never left your office before 5 given that InuYasha has mentioned you two have a lot of business deals to work with." Sesshomaru smiled to himself. She really knows him well.

"Kagura broke up with me. " He simply said with a shrugged.

Rin's eyes widened. She did not expect that to hear from Sesshomaru. What's more intriguing is he looked like it didn't bother him at all. For a few seconds, her brain stopped functioning trying to figure out why he's okay with his three-year relationship with Kagura ended.

"She did what? " Okay, she had heard him the first time. But dumping Sesshomaru Takahashi of all people, Kagura might be insane to let him go. She thought Kagura Kaze had been lucky to get a man like Sesshomaru.

" I said, she said we're over, " he said with his eyes some unknown heat shining in his amber eyes and Rin felt her body responding to his half-lidded eyes staring back at her. She was so tempted to touched him but she decides to put down her coffee mug on the table and crossed her arms on her breast just to fight back that feeling.

"Well, I guess I can't relate since I'm the one who dumped mine, " she said.

Sesshomaru frowned and narrowed his eyes. Rin doesn't want to receive that look from anyone but somehow Sesshomaru's doesn't seem to mind her. She must be immune from his constant glares and coldness and really it didn't bother her even for a bit.

"You and - what is.. his name again?" He almost said bastard. Damn, that was so close.

" Yeah, I broke up with Yukio. I wish you will bother to at least remember my boyfriends' names." She interjected.

"Yeah, might as well try to keep them longer, and I might." It really bothered him why Rin keep her relationships too short. Not that she sleeps with everyone she'd dated. For him, it was like she's just looking for a temporary companion to keep herself away from whatever it is.

"I dated Yuu for almost six months."

He chuckled then took a sip from his mug again.

"Rin, you know dating online doesn't count. You like what, have met him personally twice during those times."

She frowned and leaned her back on the couch.

"I hate you and your wicked tongue."

He grinned at that. He knows he won that round against her.

"I know you love me otherwise." He teased. Oh, he knows he's playing a dangerous game with her.

Rin rolled her eyes at his teasing.

"Yeah, right." Oh, she does. She really does.

-o-

A/N: I am contemplating to re-write An Angel's Act since I have lost all the drafts of its succeeding chapters. I might as well proofread this chapter soon so I'm sorry for typo and grammar errors. I will also change the rating to "M" since the next chapters will have some matured scenes.

Thank you for reading.

Shunrei


End file.
